Team Failtress
by Shikamayuki
Summary: What happens when when the whole server gets sucked into a game? Absolute hell happens. Follow our 4 heros as they get though the games hardest moments, Like learning how to use a gun.


**I was thinking of making a story earlier before this chapter was made.**

**If you want to appear in this story with a minor role, please give a player name and state which class and side you wish to be in.**

**Classes that are taken:**

**BLU Scout, BLU Sniper, BLU Demoman, and RED Spy.**

**The classes not mentioned above are free to be used.**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

A young girl about the age of 15 played her game that was well known as Team Fortress 2.

Sirens were going off indicating that the CP games started; her eyes held the excitement of being able to run to the capture point first even though she would have a big chance that she would die first.

"DATS WHUT I'M TALKING 'BOUT!" came a loud reply to capturing a point, she then proceeded to pull out her sandman bat and started smashing heads in.

"So, Leinad... you counting how many heads I've batted in yet?" Asked the gamer that was playing.

"Alec, I'm busy enough with sniping and trying not to die from spies that creep behind me." Daniel replied then caught someone within his sniper scope and shot, gaining a head shot.

"So?" Alec decided she would pull out a can of bonk and her sandman so she could go into enemy lines and maybe capture a point and send someone flying with her baby Ruth pose then swing.

"So that means I'm too busy to watch your behind." Daniel proceeded to move to a different location for no one was running in his scopes sight.

"Why are you so- DANG ITTTT!!!!!" Alec growled as she was cut off by her character dying.

"So what?" Came the voice of another person.

"Ahh!" yelled Alec as she fell out of her chair.

"Why so twitchy?" Asked the person.

"Um... Neon... Uhh.. When did you get here?" Alec got back up and sat back in her chair like nothing happened.

"Just now, your dad let me in saying you were in your room playing some game..."

"It's not just 'Some game' It's Team Fortress 2!!!" Alec pointed to the Computer screen showing her character, which was Scout.

"And do I really care? Any ways, I came over since my house is far away and it's raining like hell out there and I didn't want to get wet."

"Uhuh.... sure you did..."

Neon pulled a chair from the back of Alec's room "So, show me what you can do."

"Kay..." Alec then pulled up the class menu, showing her the classes and explaining what they did and how they were used.

"I think that if I played the game I bet I'd be a Spy, his quotes sound like the way I talk."

"Sure, I'll just agree with you. Just nod your head and smile and say a huh and people will think you're listening...-" Alec was then bonked on the head for ignoring Neon.

"If you don't mind... I think I'll get back to my game..." Alec then selected her character class as Scout again.

"Hey Leinad, ya still there?"

"Yeah, Rex is here too. He's the Demoman near the Capture point setting up a stickies; I'm still a Sniper by the way." Came the reply.

"Hey, I can talk to you do realize!" came the slightly deeper voice then Leinad's.

"Oh hey, forgot you had a mic..." Alec then decided to share her mic with Neon.

"KRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Loud thunder came from outside the window.

"What was that?" Leinad wondered.

"Wow it's really coming down!" Neon decided to look out the window.

"It was thunder and lightning, don't know how it is in the USA, but in Canada it's raining to hell here!" Alec exclaimed, clearing un-happy about the groggy weather.

""That lighting looked kind of close, I think we should turn off the computer read a book or something..." A worried reply came from Neon.

"Lighting Sha-mite-ing" Came the reply from Alec, while Neon sighed all the while.

"Okay, but you get killed from the computer don't come haunting me and saying 'I should've listened to you, Neon!" Neon got up and impersonated Alec, while handing on to her solder acting like a ghost.

"Yeah like that'll happen-" Alec was cut off by a loud bang of lighting that hit her house, the lights shutting off from over load of the electricity.

"Shiiiiiizzzzzlllleeeeeee!!!!" Yelled Alec as she and her friend were shocked into dark oblivion.


End file.
